battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Battle Cats Together!
ふたりで！にゃんこ大戦争 (lit. Together! Nyanko Great War) is the Switch version of Battle Cats. Developed by PONOS. Features Known Initially There are 5 new features: * Save 「セーブ」: Just like The Battle Cats POP!, The Battle Cats Together! includes a manual save functionality which can be used anytime in the main menu. * Co-op Play 「協力プレイ でいげ 出陣」: Two players go into battle with 5 cats each, both players also have their own wallets that be upgraded and cannon that can be used. ** The player can receive a rank based on how well they do in the level via points earned. ** When the Cat Cannon is used, a quick time event will happen (タイミングさ合わせイ) with the message shown "ふたりで 押せ" (Press Together), if successful the Cat Cannon will release a large rainbow beam then a Super Shockwave (放イ!超にゃんこ砲) across the battlefield. If unsuccessful, it will be replaced with a regular Cat Cannon Shockwave. * Every 6 hours, get a Login bonus! 「6時間毎にもらえる、ログインポーナス！」: Every 6 hours the Switch is not being used, you will gain a login bonus, the bonuses range from: ** 1 Cat Ticket. ** 50 Catfood. * Randomised Lineup 「ランダム」: As well as the default ten lineups the player can use, an eleventh is introduced that completely randomises your lineup with the units you currently unlocked. But you are not allowed to choose what units you would like to keep, text saying "戦闘開始時に自動で編成されます。" (Automatically organised at the start of the battle.) appears where the units description would be. * Minigames 「オリジナルミニゲーム」: Minigames have a set chance to appear after beating or losing a stage, the Cat's Splash Text will appear saying, "にゃんにゃんチャンス！ミニゲームで一息つくにゃ！" (Nyan nyan chance! Take a break with a minigame. One or two players are able to play minigames together, which can be unlocked when beating Australia (高知県, Kochi in the Switch version) there are four minigames in total: Buttobi Launcher= 「ぶっとびランチャー」 (Buttobi ranchā) This minigame includes a Cat with a cannon on-top of its head and a Tank Cat that will move back and forth, every time the a button is pressed it will shoot a bullet. Your goal here is to defend your area from a mass release of Doges, Metal Doges and Doge Darks, if unsuccessful to defend your area you will lose 1 second out of the 30 you start with. * If hit with the cannon: ** Doge gives 100 points. ** Metal Doge gives 20 then 30 then 300 points. ** Doge Dark gives 20 then 30 then 500 points. * If hit by Tank Cat: ** Doge gives 30 points. ** Metal Doge gives 70 points. ** Doge Dark gives 100 points. |-| Pon With A Dog= 「わんこでポン」 (Wanko de Pon) This minigame includes Viking Cat standing atop a large whack a mole and a Thunderbolt Cannon in the distance. Your goal here is hit as many enemies that appear from the holes. * If hit with Viking Cat: ** Doge gives 100 points. ** Ginger snache give 200 points. ** Assassin Bear give 500 points. * If hit by the Thunderbolt Cannon the enemy will be frozen in place for a short period of time allowing you to hit the enemy without losing it. |-| Cat Cat Dash= 「ネコネコダッシュ」 (Nekonekodasshu) This minigame includes Cat and a random Normal, Special or Rare cat that will be used to dash across a mat avoiding obstacles such as Enemies and red spikes while collecting coins and interacting with a cat unit after a certain distance has been run, such like the Olympic sport Baton Pass. Your goal here is to avoid all obstacles while collecting as many coins as possible. * If a coin is collected it will grant 100 points. * If dashing over a dash panel you will dash faster. * If hit by an Enemy you will be stopped for a while before proceeding to dash again. |-| Cat Grab= 「ネコつかみ大作戦」 (Neko tsukami dai sakusen) This minigame includes Cat with Li'l Cat, Li'l Axe Cat, Li'l Cow Cat, a golden version of Li'l Cat and dumbbells falling from the top of the screen. * Li'l Cat gives 100 points. * Li'l Axe Cat give 200 points. * Li'l Cow Cat give 200 points. * Li'l Cow Cat give 200 points. * Golden Li'l Cat give 500 points. * If hit by a falling dumbbell, you will be stopped for a while before being able to move again. * The minigames are able to give a various number of rewards depending on your score: ** 18,000 points will give 5 items. ** 12,000 points will give 3 items. ** 5,000 points will give 2 items. ** Participating will give 1 item. * The items range from: ** Battle Items. ** Cat Tickets. ** XP+100,000. The player is also granted with a 20% increase to the energy allowing the player to play for longer. Exclusive Content Cat Units * Cat Bros, the first free Special Cat the player will receive when beating Japan (長崎県, Nagasaki in the Switch version). * Beetle Cat, a cat that can be unlocked when buying the 15th, November 2018 issue of CoroCoro Comic. Inside of the comic would include a small leaflet with Beetle Cat on the front of it, when opened, it would give the reader directions on how to obtain said cat. * Stag Cat, a cat that can be unlocked when buying the 9th, February 2019 issue of CoroCoro Comic. Inside of the comic would include a small leaflet with Stag Cat on the front of it, when opened, it would give the reader directions on how to obtain said cat. * Coro Dragon, a collaboration unit that can be unlocked when participating in the 「次世代ワールドホビーフェア'19 Winter」 (Next Generation World Fair Winter 2019) at 17th February, 2019, a card would be given to the participant with a serial code that would unlock Coro Dragon when input and opening the game. Serial Code Units The Battle Cats Together! include the exclusive Serial Code Units, but as the serial codes for said units have expired, new conditions have been set to obtain them. * Capsule Cat - Beating any stage by sending only one Cat Unit on the field. * Masked Cat - Opening the game at midnight. * Maiko Cat - Beating Bermuda (京都府, Kyoto in the Switch Version) 10 times with Cat in the lineup. * Pon Cat - Rolling the Cat Capsule 30 times then winning any stage in-game. * Blue Ninja Cat - Beating Greece and Russia (滋賀県, Shiga and 三重県, Mie in the Switch Version) 10 times. * Cat Bros - Beating any stage with a lineup consisting of; Macho Cat, Wall Cat and Brave Cat. * Squish Ball Cat - Viewing the Cat Storage for 5 minutes straight then winning any stage in-game. Gallery B94a5d536f18246ac2ff7d3cb1e759004c2aa36055dfbde4c7cd2f9ccf733a94.jpg|Promotional Art 2020021519284500-059294E15ECA9F08F883D6245E1923E2.jpg|Randomised Lineup option Tbct_coop_icon.png|Co-op Play Icon Japan_chapter_1_coop.png|Co-op Play Japan Chapter 1 2020020518520900-059294E15ECA9F08F883D6245E1923E2.jpg|Co-op Play Main Menu 2020020518545000-059294E15ECA9F08F883D6245E1923E2.jpg|Co-op Play Main Menu, without splash text 2020020518523200-059294E15ECA9F08F883D6245E1923E2.jpg|Co-op Play Equip Menu Super_cannon.gif|Super Cat Cannon Bctsave.png|Save Icon 2020021619062300-059294E15ECA9F08F883D6245E1923E2.jpg|6 Hour Login Bonus 2020021611371800-059294E15ECA9F08F883D6245E1923E2.jpg|Cat Splash Text telling the player that they can play a minigame Minigame 1.jpg|Buttobi Launcher Minigame Mingame 2.jpg|Cat Grab Minigame 19c6e0ebf9cf77358abd19191b9ba7ba.jpg|CoroCoro Comic Issue 15th November, 2018 with Beetle Cat on the front cover 546998773.jpg|Beetle Cat leaflet 76efff0daca764ec356b611b6aafbfda.jpg|Beetle Cat Promotional Art F7379cdac47633eea452e90ed7c1987a.jpg|CoroCoro Comic Issue 17th February, 2019 with Stag Cat appearing in the top left corner Slide_1547727786694.jpg|Stag Cat leaflet Eb105f24e6529c83fee7c14746443ba2.jpg|CoroCoro Comic X Nyanko Daisensou Collaboration promotion External Links * Announcement Video * Ofiicial Site * Nintendo eShop * 2020 Taisen Mode Category:Games